everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Matchiline Spark
Matchiline Spark is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the previous Little Match Girl from the fairytale of the same name. In the destiny-conflict Matchi sides with the Rebels because of obvious reasons, as another victim of Andersen. An aspiring artist with a temper as short as herself, she's much too open about her hate for destiny. Character Personality Post-reboot Despite her cute appearance Matchi is anything but. Her "damsel-in-distress" exterior is always gaining more and more unwanted protectors, princes and commoners alike. Matchi usually pretends to be naïve and helpless due to this for her own amusement. What started out as a stupid joke soon developed into a daily routine and now Matchiline is pretty much used to it. Since she does not have a flashy, appealing story not that many people decide to engage contact with her. Matchi could not care less if she was seen as a "loner" since she's purely here to just live and let live. She's pretty much emotionless most of the time and her bland looks doesn't help the fact that people barely notice her (much to Darcy's dismay.) Her blank slate demeanor makes her very unapproachable. Something else that not many people about is her secret "business." It's already known that she sells matches but because it's usually only needed during Winter, she doesn't get spare cash for the rest of the year. Due to this, Matchi has opened up an anonymous Mirror Blog to start up her (somewhat) business. This caused her to become much more secretive. She'll hardly give out anything unless something is offered in return -- whether it's money or valuables. Basically she's really fucking shady Rebooted TBA Appearance Matchi is quite short, standing at 4' 6" while weighing 101lbs. She has a slim, small figure and her skin is tan. Her hair is carnelian red which reaches just up to her waist - her red lockes are wavy and usually hard to maintain. Matchi's eyes are light green and narrow. She has a resting bitch face which is very unwelcoming. Hobbies and Interests Fairy Tale How the story goes *insert link here* How does Matchi come into it? Destined to freeze to death. Viewpoint on destiny *hates her destiny but i still associate her with Winter bc #aesthetic Relationships Family Unnamed mother - Unnamed father - Friends {not all sections are complete and ill be continuously adding more} Jamie Maiden -- Although they're basically opposites, these two are practically sisters. Matchi's old fears included the cold which may aswell include as Jamie herself. Because she's literally a block of ice, Matchi did her best to avoid her. But it all went in vain because they ended up best friends. Jamil Starkey -- Jamil acts more like a brother to Matchi, making sure she lives life to the fullest. On their first meeting, back when Matchi was terrified of the cold, he was one of the first to help her open up. Even if it didn't go as planned, she's atleast confident enough to start doing things she loves such as debating and art. Romance Alto Lute - It all started with a bowl of pasta. The rest is history. It's not really public yet, but Alto and Matchi are considerably dating. It took them a while to make it "official" but Matchi, personally, doesn't know if it feels official. She knows Alto really likes her and after months of hopeless romantic antics she finally gave in. Pets Matchiline has a pet turtle which she jokingly named Pasta Bowl, after the shape of its shell. She also calls her 'Era' due to a typo. Gallery Matchiline.png|new art Matchiline Getting Fairest fanart by SS.jpg|Getting fairest by Ser (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Matchiline Spark.jpeg|old art by me :[ Jamil and Matchi.jpg|BROTP Matchi bean on Snapchant.jpg|smh @blurryrage MatchiEwfanart.jpeg|Epic Winter Matchi by Hidden ❤ Toy Elf.jpg|My toy elf by Patch ❤ Getoffmealto.jpg|''inhales'' ALTILINE Matchiartbyhidden.jpg|Birthday present from Hidden!! <3 <3 'i found you' altiline.jpg|''yes'' Altiline is so good.png|some good altiline �� by Zena Pasta buddies.jpg|THESE CUTIES <3 by Patch!! Matchi fansa.jpg|cute matchi fansa gift from the one and only Patchworks Inc Relevant links * Pinterest board (will add link later) Trivia * Her birthday is August 13. ** This makes her a Leo. ** Her birthstone is * Her favourite food is pasta, but she usuals refers it as "the Ultimate Carbohydrate." * Pasta Bowl's nickname, Era, was chosen that because as I was writing her page, for some reason, I typed in Era instead of the turtle's actual name. Category:Characters Category:The Little Match Girl Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Zarin's OCs Category:Ship of the Month